


Girls on Top

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “DON’T YOU THINK OF COMING BACK HERE AND BEG FOR ME TO ACCEPT YOU AGAIN!” She hear her father shout from the living room. She wipe her tears and then walk out of her room carrying her suitcase.





	1. Chapter I

“Girl don’t need to study that hard! In the end, you will just end up at home and become a housewife! You better give that money to your little brother, he needs it more than you. Ungrateful child!”

“Who said a girl can’t study?! And why should I gave up study just for that stupid little brother of mine? All he does is spend money and playing games! He is the ungrateful one! Besides, you don’t even pay for my tuition! How dare you said that?!” *slap* a loud slap echoed around the room. And there are a few moments of silence.

“Fine! If you love that ungrateful son of you so much I am out of this house! I will pursue my study and you just wait! Don’t come looking for me when that brat uses all of your money. You will realize it soon, who is the ungrateful one here! Father.” She said sarcastically and walk back to her room, packing her clothes and books.

“DON’T YOU THINK OF COMING BACK HERE AND BEG FOR ME TO ACCEPT YOU AGAIN!” She hears her father shout from the living room. She wipes her tears and then walks out of her room carrying her suitcase. She saw her mother looking at her blankly and her stupid brother just smirk. Her father? Turning his back, not even care is she left. She shook her head and walk out of the house, that she wishes she was never born in.

She walks away from her house, went to her car and drive away. Car? She has a car? Yes, she has a car. She knows this will happen from the beginning. She is well prepared. She works day and night, she works hard, paying for her tuition, her car, and she even buys an apartment. She is rich. But no one knows. Why? Well, if her parents know, she will lose all this money. Her hard work will be gone in a blink of eyes. That’s how toxic her parents is.

Kim Minji, that’s her name. she is a student and also a model that goes by the name JiU. It’s been a year since she last left her house. She is doing just fine, balancing her uni life and model life. Keeping her identity as a model is not that hard. Disguising herself behind those baggy tracksuit and big round eyeglasses.

There are only a few knowing that she is a model, and they are her closest friends. But they don’t talk much at uni, because her friends, are all too popular among students and she just doesn’t want that much attention. But in private, they all live nearby and always hang out together.

“Eonni!” There comes the trouble makers.

“We came!” Siyeon, the one with a loud vocal between them barge into her lot. With the other tagging along bringing a bunch of things on each hand.

“Hey.. And what are those?”

“Food! Let’s have a party! It’s not every day that you have a day off eonni.”

“Well, a day off is meant for me to rest my body and mind. And not listening to loud voices.” I said. Siyeon just pout. “And what is this party for again?”

“To celebrate!” I raised my eyebrows. “Celebrate your one year leaving that hell call home.” I laughed.

“Hahahaha, that is a good one.” The other has already gone to the kitchen setting up the food and other stuff.

“We also bought some fruits and veggies. You need to eat eonni! Look at you, so skinny.”

“Look at yourself, Yoo.” She looked at me, flicking her hair, and said, “I was born this way and I do eat!”

“Yeah, you ate too much that my wallet was crying, eonni.” Gahyeon, the youngest said.

“Well, you lose the bet, so be it.” She teased her.

“Haha, well well, don’t bet on food if your opponent is her.” Siyeon said patting her head.

“Eonni! Let’s eat!” Yoohyeon said and they all gather around the dining area, talking, sharing, laughing while having their dinner.


	2. Chapter II

“GUYS! Have you heard? They will be coming back! Their world tour finally over and they will be coming back to uni today!”

The class sure is noisy today. They are talking about this group that is popular nowadays, Dreamcatcher, that’s the group’s name. Their member consists of 3 persons, Lee Yoobin, the prince rapper, Han Dong, ice princess vocal, and, Kim Bora, the loud dancer. The 3 of them is the most popular group that just got back from a world tour, where they travel around the world for 3 months.

With them coming back, there will be no more peaceful university life. Students from another major will crowd this place just to look at them. The students love them, even teachers, because they are just too down to earth, even though they are that popular. And also, I won’t be having my peaceful time no more, since this Kim Bora, she is my classmate, and also my partner in some classes.

“There goes my peaceful life.” I whispered to myself. Not realizing that Siyeon heard that.

“Well, eonni, it won’t be that bad, at least you won’t be alone doing tasks again.”

“It’s just, her fans won’t take it easy, especially when it comes to me. I can feel stare already with just you talking to me. Princess.”

“Hey! They won’t dare to touch you. Not with us around! And don’t you try to ignore us at school eonni!” She exclaims while hitting my arm playfully.

“Yes, yes. I am scared now wolfie.” She whined when I pinch her.

“Hey there partner!” someone stand in front of me, and put her hand on my desk, surprising me. I look up and there she is. With her leather jacket and smug smile.

“Hey there, and welcome back.” Siyeon answer instead.

“Still ignoring me I see. Hey, I already send you an apologize message.” She said while sitting beside me putting her hand over my shoulder.

“Hahaha, you know her Sua eonni. She never speaks to everybody at school.” Siyeon sarcastically said.

“Well, that’s true. It’s too bad that she is hiding her beauty behind this thick round thingy.” Kim Bora, or SuA, that’s what the other calling her said while trying to pull her glasses away.

“Oh? Why am I not surprised that you know about the real her.”

“Yeah, well, I am surprised too. But it’s also my bad, I showed up at her home uninvited haha.”

“Woah.. And here we thought only us did that. Now you have another uninvited guest coming huh. Maybe we will bump into each other one day.”

“Well, we can all hang out together too! It will be fun, all of us. Say, can I bring the other two when coming next time? And also can I come tonight? ” She looks at me.

“Up to you. And you Siyeon, back to your partner, he is sulking over there.” I said pointing at this boy that keep looking our way.

“Ugh.. Can I just join your group, I don’t want to pair up with him. He is too noisy.” Siyeon growled.

“Say the noisy one.” I teased her. She just pouts and walks back to her seat. Not before saying “You could have just say that you want to be alone with SuA eonni hahaha.”

I just stare at her and saw her raising both of her hands while walking away. Then I heard a snicker beside me.

“Want to be alone with me huh.”

“Wipe that smug face of you and just play with your phone. Don’t talk to me.”

“But you haven’t answered my question.” I look at her confuse. “If you want to bring the other it’s up to you, just know that you are an idol and you can be on spotlight and news every moment.”

“Well, not that one.” I just stare at her. “Can I drop by tonight?”

“Ahh.. You will still come even if I say no. What’s the point asking? You know the password anyway.” And the two of them stop talking because the lecturer come.


	3. Chapter III

“Dami eonni! Welcome back!” Gahyeon exclaims while she-bear hugs her. “I miss you so much eonni!” She pout.

“Hahaha, well, I am back now didn’t I baby girl? Has that tree treating you well?”

“And who are you calling tree?” Someone hit her from behind, and she suddenly feels a brief hug. “Welcome back.”

“Haha, look at how tall you are, you do look like a tree.” She teases, “Thanks, and also don’t you dare to make my baby girl cry.”

“And why should I make my girlfriend cry?” She said patting Gahyeon’s head.

“But you did make my wallet cry eonni…. You ate too much.” And the 3 of them laugh.

“What are you guys talking about?” Handong show up out of nowhere surprising the 3 of them.

“Ahhh! Eonni! Don’t just come out of nowhere. You shock me!” Gahyeon said while holding her heart playfully.

“Hahahaha sorry. Hey Yoobin, SuA eonni ask whether we want to join her hang out this Sunday.”

“Where?” Handong just shrugs, “She only asks a yes or no question. And I said yes, so it’s up to you.”

“Hahahaha, that’s so her. Okay, I will message her later.”

Minji’s POV

“Auntie, what are you doing here standing outside? Why don’t you just come inside?”

“Oh, Minji, you are back early today. I bought some homemade food for you.”

“Auntie, how many times did I told you that you can just come inside, you know the password! It’s cold outside.”

“It’s okay Minji, besides I just arrive like 5 minutes ago, rang the bell but no one answer.”

“You could have just call… What if I have work today?”

“That’s what I plan to do, but you arrive.” She smiles while waving her cellphone.”

I help her with the groceries and food, we settle down at my kitchen while talking about some random thing.

“So, how is uni? No one hurting you right?”

“Hahaha, don’t worry auntie, no one is hurting me.”

“How can I not worry? To think about how I first met you that day. Not a pleasant way for a first meeting.”

“Well, that day sure is a bad day eh.”

“How’s my daughter treating you? Is she hurt you I will surely drain her.”

“You don’t drain your daughter auntie.” I laughed and then said, “She is treating me well, she just came back from her tour and came to uni today.”

“Yeah, she came to visit yesterday night. What a daughter, visit me 3 in the morning. I was sound asleep and she just shook me…” She said while shaking her head. I just laugh as I can imagine how it is. She is cool in the eyes of the others, but she is a soft baby in front of her mother.

*piip* *clack*

“Are you expecting someone, Minji?”

“No… I am not expecting anyone..”

“So you are not expecting me? I thought I told you I will be coming tonight.” Bora comes in with a pout. “Oh and hi mom.”

“Ahh.. But I thought you said you have to go to your company first?”

“I did go to my company, they just brief us about some day-offs and practice things.” She said while walking towards me for a brief hug and went to hug her mother. I just smile because she is so cute when it comes to her mother.

“There you go small one. You are small but you have the power of a bear.” Her mother teased her.

“See, it’s not just me thinking that you are small.” She just pouts and hugs me like a little kid she is where I just pat her head and her mother laugh.

*piip* “EONNI!!!!” There’s a loud shouting from the entrance, and footsteps walking toward kitchen.

The three of us turn to look toward the kitchen frame only to find 3 girls standing there with their mouth wide open like they see something that they shouldn’t. Or maybe they did saw something that they shouldn’t.

“Errrr….. Hey there, guys…” Bora let go of me and wave awkwardly toward the three. But those three are just to stuck to even wave back.


	4. Chapter IV

“EONNI!! EXPLAIN!!” Gahyeon and Yoohyeon shaking her.

“Stop shaking her girls, she will get hurt.” Bora said, stopping the two, they turn to her and shot a glare at her.

“Then we will shake you instead, eonni?” Gahyeon said making her way to Bora.

“We will explain, can you sit Gahyeon.” Minji said. And they all sit down glaring at the two of them whereas Bora’s mother just chuckles. ‘Cute’ she whispers and she walks back to the kitchen preparing for dinner.

“Soo…? Why don’t we know about this? And since when?”

“You guys never ask, and we are not keeping this a secret either. And you should have felt that there is something when she told you that she knows the real me and she came here often, Siyeon.”

“How can I know?! You two are partner, so I think that’s normal that she drop by often to study.”

“Well… We could have thought the same too if we heard that, eonni.” Yoohyeon chipped in. “And, since when you guys…”

“Well.. For that... We have been together ever since before that happens. You must know what I mean.”

“Woah… Eonni, for that long, that you fooled us huh… Does Dami and Handong also know about this?” Siyeon ask.

“They found out long ago. When she came to my apartment.” Bora answer.

“So it’s only us huh. Eonni why you never tell us? Don’t you trust us?”

“Well, seriously speaking… I thought that all of you might know about us. I mean, we never really hide from you guys, and we do talk at uni too.”

“But we don’t know….”

“Sorry then. We are not trying to hide and we are not hiding from you guys.”

“Okay… Well, now that we know, we can hang out together more often!”

“Kids! Dinner ready!” Bora’s mom called from the kitchen. And all of us walk to the kitchen to settle down and have our dinner.

The kids went back home after dinner and Bora drive her mom’s home before coming back to my apartment.

“Good thing that they are not angry.” Bora said hugging me from behind. We are standing here at the balcony.

“Why would they get angry? We are not hiding anything. It’s just they are to slow to realize haha.” I answer taking a sip of my beer. “Beer?” I ask, and she shook her head.

“Well, that’s good. We are at fault for not telling them.”

“Now they know, what’s the difference? But I am sure that Gahyeon will ask Dami questions since she knows about us but not telling her little sister.”

“That’s for her to deal.” Bora said and laugh out loud. “I will take a bath.” Winking at me she continue, “Care to join me?” she kissed me and went inside.

She just stands there shaking my head laughing at her girlfriend.


	5. Chapter V

It’s been a couple of months since the girls found out about Minji and Bora. Nobody says a word and nobody minds about it. They still come to Minji’s house and sometimes the three idols join them.

It’s only a few more months until Minji, Bora and Siyeon graduation. And today all 7 gather around at Minji’s place to talk about vacation. They have the plan to go for a trip somewhere after graduation. Some want to go to France, some to Japan and some said Jeju Island. And in the end, they decide to go to Jeju Island, not before arguing with Siyeon that insist that she want to go to Japan.

“Minji, have you talk to your family? Or, do you even told the girl? About your decision after graduation?” We are now laying down on my bed after all the girls went home.

“No. And why should I contact them? They are the ones abandoning me in the beginning. Besides, all they want is money if I did go to them.”

“Well, at least tell the girl.”

“They know, Gahyeon cried.” I chuckled when I remember that Gahyeon cried begging me not to leave her.

“Okay, Dami and Handong knew too. I kinda told them and they said that no matter what you do they believe you can do it well.” I didn’t say anything and snuggle deeper onto Bora’s hug.

Graduation day finally over, and the girls went to Jeju Island for a week vacation right after the ceremony. They went back to their activity after vacation with Gahyeon and Yoohyeon went back to university, the 3 idols busy preparing for comeback and Siyeon starting her career as a businesswoman, continuing her father’s company. Siyeon has been preparing for this day since long ago, she hates it in the beginning, but everything changes when her father fell sick. She starts to work and study harder so she can take over and not disappoint her father.

While me, now I am here in NY, starting my new career as a model and building my own company. I got an offer from a model agency here in NY. It’s still fresh in my mind how our classmates react when they found out who I am. I mean, you could see me all over the places, clothes store, posters, cosmetics even TV ads. But no one knows who that model is in real life, not until I show up on graduation ceremony with full makeup and dress up. And when they found out that I and Bora is a couple, I can’t stop laughing thinking about that.

“Minji eonni! How are you? Uni life is not fun without unnies around.” We are having our weekly meet up using Skype, all 7 of us.

“You are saying that because there is no more place to crash by the end of the day.” Yoohyeon tease beside her.

“Hahaha, how are you two? And I am fine here. I will be having a photoshoot in a few minutes.”

“My girlfriend sure is busy huh, even busier than me. And also, save me from this lovebird. I am suffocating here.” Bora said acting disgusting looking at Dami and Handong whilst the two just stuck their tongue teasing her.

“You are just lonely Bora.” Siyeon chimed in not taking her eyes off the papers.

“Siyeon, have you eaten? Don’t forget to eat okay?” I said warning her. She tends to forget to eat when she got to immerse in her work that she once faint in her office, the good thing is Gahyeon and Yoohyeon came to check her.

“I ate Minji.” She answers lifting the empty box.

“Good to know that. Okay, I will be going.” I said and sign off my Skype.


	6. Chapter VI

A few years has passed.

Dami and Handong graduate, following by Gahyeon and Yoohyeon a year later. Now Gahyeon and Yoohyeon having their own game developer company. They launch programs and games and people love it. Dreamcatcher keeps releasing new albums and went on a world tour, they are now a world-class artist. By now, every fan knows about Minji and Bora. World-class artist and a world-class model/CEO dating? It sure becomes news for quite a while, but then died down after a few months.

Minji now having her modeling and fashion company around the world. But she still works as a model having a photoshoot for luxury brands. She is now a successful young entrepreneur that often feature in business magazines. Her main company based in NY but she is often seen working at her office in Seoul because it’s closer to her friends and also her girlfriend.

Minji’s POV

It’s 3 a.m here in NY and I finally got to go home after a long photoshoot. I took a bath and going through my email when suddenly my phone rang.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey, how come you are not sleeping Minji... It's 4? Right?”

“I am about too. I just got home a while ago.”

“It sure is a long photoshoot huh? Anyway, we are going to NY next week.”

“Oh?”

“Well.. Think of this as a healing holiday for Siyeon.”

“Hmm.. I think that is a good idea. Anyway, my home is always open and I will send someone to pick you guys up.”

“She is having a hard time nowadays. With her father passed, she sure stressed herself out this time.”

“I see. Just tell me the flight information and I will send someone to pick you guys up. I will try and see if I can clear my schedule.”

“Okay. See you next week I guess. And don’t tire yourself too. Go to sleep.”

“I know. And I will sleep now. Night love.”

“Night, and love you too.”

A week passed by and today finally the day the girls come to NY. She manages to clear all her schedule for the rest of the week, not without her assistant nagging her about giving her a bonus for this. And now here she is standing at the arrival area waiting for the girls, waiting for their reaction because this is supposed to be a surprise. She haven’t told the girls that she will be picking them up herself.

There is a lot of people gathering around the arrival area, with big cameras hanging on their neck. It seems like news travel fast about Dreamcatcher coming to NY that all the fans gathering there just to take a picture of the three. Minji doing a good job hiding her identity that no one recognizes her. But that won’t be for long.

“Eonni!!! You said that you will send someone instead?!” Gahyeon comes running to me the moment she comes out of that door and spots me. How can she knew it’s me right away.

“Don’t you think you can hide from us eonni. That glasses and that bag, we have seen that for years.” Yoohyeon comes up and hugs me briefly.

“Hahahaha, well I can’t fool you guys can’t I.”

“Nope you can’t and you suck at fooling people.” Siyeon come to me smiling.

“Good to see you smiling. That’s what I miss the most.”

“You sure it’s not Bora that you miss?” Siyeon teased me.

“Just because she is my girlfriend doesn’t mean that I can’t miss my girls. And you Siyeon, I miss you the most. You missed our weekly calls and you never contact me!”

“Sorry.” She said looking down.

“Now now, don’t say that. Now that you are here I am glad and very happy. Tell me anything, okay?” I pat her and she just hugs me.

Then suddenly the crowd starts screaming and the camera started flashing, the other three finally comes out from the sliding door. Surprise by the flashing camera, they still keep their smiles and wave. Resulting in a louder scream from their fans. They walk toward us and well, as expected, Dami and Handong also surprise to see me there, while Bora, I told her beforehand.

“Hey, sorry for the wait.”

“It’s okay. Let’s go? You guys must be tired.” I told them and went to briefly hug and kiss Bora not minding the flash. And we walk to the car that is waiting in front of the airport.

Fans screaming more when they realize that it’s me behind the disguise and they took pictures of us. But then, not minding them, we just walk passed by them and went out of the airport.

“I am so tired! Jetlag killing me.” Yoohyeon whine once we got to my mansion.

“My butt is killing me, sitting for hours sure not good.” Dami, answer coolly, while Handong just pats her butt. Cute couple.

“Eonni, where is cherry?” Gahyeon asks when she can’t found my puppy. I raise this little puppy and name her cherry.

“She is in the backyard.” And there she is running to the backyard while calling for cherry.

“You guys go settle down and rest. I will call you for dinner later.” I told the girls and they all went to their rooms. Well, they visit often that they have their room. More like Gahyeon and Yoohyeon using one room, Dami and Handong share a room now since they start going out a few years ago and Siyeon having her room by herself. Or sometimes she just crash into my bed and hugging me to sleep.

No, Bora won’t get angry if you are curious. That is what we are after years together. We trust and cherish each other. And the girls are like our little sisters. Beside, Siyeon had been doing that since I knew her. And she needed it, with all the pressure she is facing nowadays.


	7. Chapter VII

“I am sorry, mam. You can’t just barge in without reservation.”

“Why can’t I? Do I even need to make a reservation just to meet my daughter?!”

“You still cannot go in, mam! Stay right there or we will force you out!”

“Not until I got to see her!”

“Call security!”

*inside office*

“What happened out there? So noisy.” Bora ask. I just shrug looking at her. She come visit on her day off.

“Not sure.” And suddenly my office door opened with a loud thud. Good thing it’s not glass.

“There you are! I have been looking all over for you and I heard that you are here in town.”

“Who are you, mam? This is inappropriate to just barge into someone’s office.”

“Oh! So you are that superstar girlfriend of my daughter! Nice to finally meet you!” Bora looked back at me creasing her eyebrow, clearly confused. ‘Witch’ I mouth. And she knew it right away who this woman is.

“Mam, I am sorry but I don’t get what you mean. And as you see, my ‘WIFE’ here is busy, and can’t be disturbed at the moment.” I looked at her amused. ‘Wife’ huh. She just winks.

“Oh?! I don’t know that you are married.” She laughs. “I can call you my daughter in law then!”

“What are you doing here and what do you need?” I finally ask.

“You finally speak huh. Well. I will cut it short. Your father is sick, and he needs money for surgery. So here I am asking my successful daughter her kindness to help.”

“Oh? I thought I don’t have a father.” I answer not looking at her. *slap*

“YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!” She said.

“Hey, mam, what do you think you are doing?” Bora pulls her away and check on me. ‘you okay?’ she asks. I just nod, reassuring her I am okay.

“Hahaha, you are a funny old woman. And here I thought that son of yours needs all the money for his study since women don’t need to study that hard, huh. Then where is that son of yours gone? I bet he is a success now and he makes his own money and I am sure he can give more to you better huh. A woman doesn’t need to work that hard and a woman doesn’t need to be that successful, that’s what that old man said. So why are you asking for money from a woman?” I said, keeping my straight face. I knew this day will come and I am not even surprised that she comes for money.

“YOU! HE IS YOUR FATHER!” She yelled, face all red.”

“Oh? I don’t remember having a father nor a mother. I only remember I got abandoned just because I ask for money to pay for tuition. And I remember this one old man telling me that if I got out of that house, I am no longer part of that family. So? Who are you again? You are not even there to defend me, you just watch.”

“YOU!” She points at me, but no word comes out.

“Told your son to pay for his surgery, I bet he has money too.”

“Our money all gone! All our fortunes that we give him, all gone! He said he wants to start a business, but then he just spends it all gambling!” She started to cry. “Please! I beg you. I am sorry, I am sorry for not defending you and I am sorry that I let you suffer!”

“Oh.. I was never suffered. I knew that stay longer in that family won’t make me happy, and I have much more money than you know. I work way before I went out of that house and I even have an apartment and car ready. I won’t dare to leave that easily if I am not prepared.”

“YOU FOOLED US!” She got mad and stand up.

“Woah there, and what if I tell you that? You will only take away all my money and I will leave with nothing. So why should I tell you? Enough with the talk. And no I will not be giving you money. I don’t know any sick old man. SECURITY. Please escort this lady.” And I just went back to my desk.

“YOU BITCH!” I just laugh.

“You okay?” Bora ask me once everything calms down.

“Yeah, well, knew this will come one day.” I said holding her hand.

“You do know you can if you want to. I am here.”

“Haha, I won’t, you too know me well, Bora.”

“Just saying, who knows.” She smiles and we just sat there in silence. Not until,

“EONNI!!!!! I’ve heard that bitch come! Are you okay? Did she hurt you? She made you cry? Because I sure will kill that bitch if she hurt you!” Gahyeon comes barging in and checking me up and down and end up hugging me so tight when she realizes that I am okay. I just smile and so did Bora. And then the rest of the girl come into my office.

“Oh? How come you know about this? Don’t you have work? And I thought you have a meeting Siyeon.”

“Well, you are more important than meeting. That can wait.” Siyeon sit beside me holding my hand tightly.

“If something happens to you we can’t just stay still.” Dami said now settle down on the sofa.

“What does she want tho?” Yoohyeon ask fiddling with her phone.

“Money, what else. Old man sick and need surgery.”

“Don’t you dare to give in and gave them money eonni. Don’t you!” Siyeon warn me.

“And you think I will? I know that’s a lie.” I said calmly. They all look at me shocked.

“WHAT?! And she dares to ask for money from you?!” Gahyeon ask angrily while sitting on my lap.

“How do you know?” It’s Bora that got confused too.

“Saw that old man went inside a casino. And of course, I also know that they lose all their fortune. Gambler husband, and good for nothing son. He gamble, narcotic, well, stupid.”

“Okay…. You are scary eonni.”

“Hahaha, I work my ass off to reach here and you expect me to go soft just because he is sick? He can die and I won’t even care.” I said, and I do mean that.

“You are one scary woman, eonni.” Handong said. And we all look at her.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” She asks confuse.

“You…. Rarely said anything. And it still amuses us when you speak up.” Bora said and we all laugh. She just shook her head.

“I am hungry. Let’s grab lunch.” Bora said. And we all went for lunch nearby.


	8. Chapter VIII

A year has passed since her mother barge into her office. Kim Minji now finally settle down in Korea, married to SuA. She quit her model career and focusing on taking care of her company. She expands her company and now having more branches all over the world. And she also becomes one of the most famous fashion company CEO.

Siyeon also decide to expand her branch overseas, and joint venture with Minji, Gahyeon and Yoohyeon’s company, creating a brand new company that they named after the disbanded idol group, Dreamcatcher Co. They release programs, use for fashions, design, and many others.

Dami and Handong, they got engaged a few months ago, and also the three of them decided to finally disband. And SuA, now touring around the world spreading music as an adventurer musician, just like what she always dreamed of.

The 7 of them are so well known by the public and they become every woman’s role model. Every woman wants to become like them, start from zero and climb up to be the top. But then, some people hate them and think of them as an enemy. The 7 ladies couldn’t care less though.

Minji’s father finally passed away not long ago because of cancer. And her brother, not sitting behind bars for drug use. Her mother? Who knows. No one knows where she hides now and not that she cares.

There is a quote saying,

“My mission in life is not merely to survive, but to thrive; and to do so with some passion, some compassion, some humor, and some style.”

And that is what these 7 ladies keep deep inside their heart.


End file.
